Mario's Lost Adventure
by Nintendofreaky3k
Summary: The Story That Never Made It To The Public. What Do You Do When The Enemy You're Looking For Isn't Whom You Suspect, And You Have No Clues To Go On?
1. A Peaceful Day in the Mushroom Kingdom?

Chapter 1: A Peaceful Day in the Mushroom Kingdom???  
  
It was a peaceful Sunday morning, around two o'clock am. Mario and Luigi, along with the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom, were all sleeping peacefully. Little did they all know what was happening down at the castle.  
"Is everything all right Randy?" asked a guard Toad.  
"No, there's an intruder coming through the front gates!" replied Randy, The other guard Toad.  
"Man, we really need to lock those gates!" said the other guard Toad.  
"I know Paul, but look, this is serious right now!" said Randy scared.  
"Ok, but is it Bowser?" asked Paul.  
"It doesn't appear to be" replied Randy.  
"Who is it?" asked Paul.  
"I don't know, but it appears to be huge, and floating!" said Randy now paranoid. "It's coming in Closer!"  
"TAKE COVER!!!!!!" shrieked Paul.  
The castle was lifted off the ground by the huge, shady character.  
"Muhahahaha! After all the un-respected years, I'm finally gonna be noticed as a threat, C'mon Mario, bring it, you will never get me!" bellowed the shady character.  
The next morning, Mario awoke with a start.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" yelled Luigi.  
Mario jumped up and fell out of the bed.  
"What?" asked Mario half-asleep.  
"The toilet's backed up!" said Luigi angrily.  
"Oh I though it was Someth.."  
"HOLY SH.I mean SHOOT!" yelled Luigi almost swearing.  
"What now!?" asked Mario angrily.  
"The castle's gone!" yelled Luigi shocked.  
"Oh.WHAT!?" yelled Mario caught off-guard. "We should investigate this!"  
Mario and Luigi headed up to the castle. Nothing was left of the castle, except for a few scattered pipes lying about and one of the guard Toads.  
"Norman!?" called out Mario. "What's happened?"  
"Mario" he said weakly "The.castle.air.creature.huge.floating.Princess.gone.everyone." Norman fainted.  
"He must've fallen out of the castle, Mario, we should take him home, we should try getting him conscience again," Luigi said.  
"Okay" said Mario.  
They both picked him up and brought him back to their house. Luigi laid him down on the couch, Mario turned on the TV.  
".And our top story this morning, Princess Peach's castle has been completely lifted off from its foundation, early this morning, at about two am, Princess Peach's castle was lifted, no evidence has been left, and evidentially it's not Bowser, whom we interviewed early this morning." the news anchorman said.  
"Look Luigi, this is really serious, it's not Bowser, who else could it be?" asked Mario.  
"Baby Bowser maybe," Luigi suggested.  
"I don't know, there was no trace of any vehicle lifting the castle out of place like last time," said Mario thinking.  
"Okay, but then this person would've had to of lifted it up by himself, but who's that strong?" asked Luigi.  
"I don't know, but we're going to have to do one hell of a lot of training for that!" said Mario now getting worried.  
"Yeah" said Luigi seriously.  
Just then Norman started to come to.  
"Ohhhhh.where am I?" Norman asked stupidly.  
"Ah, Norman" said Luigi relieved to see Norman all right.  
"Luigi?" Norman asked, "oh, the princess, look, we've got to save here, same huge floating thing took the castle, I jumped out from the window in time, but the others" he broke off, "I'm not sure what's happened to them."  
"Don't worry we're on it!" said Mario ready.  
"No, Mario wait!" Norman called. Mario Stopped. "This guy's really strong, just the two of you won't do, we're going to need an army!"  
"Who can we recruit?" Luigi asked.  
"First let's train, to get stronger, and then we'll figure out a plan," said Mario.  
"Okay."  
Mario and Luigi went outside into the front yard with Norman; Norman was in no condition to be training, so he just sat down on a lawn chair. After a few hours of training Mario decided to give Luigi his all, he smoked Luigi right in the face, and he went flying, he was soaring through the sky, Luigi was now well above the house rooftop. But meanwhile inside a hot air balloon.  
"James, I don't think we're going the right way." said a woman with long red hair.  
"You may be right Jess, but who knows, we might catch gazoodles of rare Pokémon!" said James, a purple-haired man.  
"I don't know Jimmy!" said a talking cat. "You know, you've always been known to be an idiot."  
"Shut up Meowth!" snapped James. "Hey, what's that noise?"  
"WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" shouted Luigi.  
"WATCH OUT!" shouted Jessie, James, and Meowth at the same time.  
Luigi crashed into the balloon and popping it, they all went crashing towards the ground, until CRASH!!!!! right in front of Mario.  
"What the.?" started Mario.  
"Huh? Wha.?" said Norman, who was awoken with a start.  
"Luigi?" called Mario.  
"Muhahahahahaha." 


	2. Team Who?

Chapter 2: Team Who?  
  
"Prepare for trouble" said Jessie.  
".And make it double" Said James  
"To Protect the world from dev-"  
"Yeah, who are you guys?" asked Mario.  
"We were getting to that!" said Meowth irritated.  
"A talking cat!?" Norman exclaimed.  
"Not just any cat, I'm a Pokémon! A sophisticated talking Pokémon!" Meowth said half insulted.  
"A Poke-a-what?" asked Luigi coming out from underneath the balloon.  
"A Pokémon!" shouted Meowth angrily and confused about why nobody here seems to know what a Pokémon is.  
"Uhhhh, what's a Pokémon?" asked Mario.  
"There creatures with attacks" said Jessie calmly.  
"Yeah like this, Meowth Scratch attack, now!" commanded James.  
"He, child's play" said Mario while taking out something from his pocket.  
"YEEEEEOUCH!!!!!!" shouted Meowth.  
Meowth was burned by Mario's fire flower.  
"Obviously Polkamen aren't the only ones with attacks" Mario said mockingly.  
"We still don't know who the hell you are!" exclaimed Norman.  
"We're Team Rocket" said James. "A team committed to capturing rare and valuable Pokémon!"  
"You mean there are more than just this little thing!?" said Luigi pointing at Meowth still hopping in pain from the scorching fireball.  
"Well, yes, there are over three hundred and-"  
"Where's the castle?" asked Meowth thunderstruck.  
"Meowth, what castle are you talking about?" asked Jessie  
"The castle I was brought up in, Princess Peach's castle? Where is it?" asked Meowth.  
"Wait, wait, wait, how do you know about the castle?" asked Norman.  
"As I said before, I was raised there, now tell me, what happened to the castle?" Meowth explained.  
"Okay, earlier this morning, some huge floating thing came and lifted the castle up off its foundation" Norman started.  
"Right off its foundation?" asked Meowth.  
"Yeah," replied Norman. "I am one of Princess Peach's guard Toads, I was in the castle, I was first to respond, but there was no way we could have gotten that fiend away! I had to jump out, warn somebody, give them the inside story, luckily Mario and Luigi found me!"  
"Now what's your story?" asked James. 


End file.
